


Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba entra en la Florería Yamanaka y va directamente a abrazar a su más-que-amiga-menos-que-novia, dejando manchas de barro en el piso. Ino lo aparta antes de que pueda abrazarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito

— ¡Hola, Ino!

Kiba entra en la Florería Yamanaka y va directamente a abrazar a su más-que-amiga-menos-que-novia, dejando manchas de barro en el piso. Ino lo aparta antes de que pueda abrazarla.

— ¡Kiba, idiota, no me toques! ¡Estás todo sucio!

El shinobi esboza una sonrisa socarrona e Ino se prepara para darle un buen golpe.

— Vamos, _Ino-chan_ , yo sé que a ti te gusta bien sucio… ¡AUCH! No sabía que ahora te iba el sadomasoquis… ¡AUCH! ¡Deja de juntarte con Sakura que se te está pegando su violencia!

La mujer lo mira reprobatoriamente, acomodando un arreglo floral.

— Te lo mereces por idiota. Ahora agarra un trapeador y limpia lo que ensuciaste.

— Todas las kunoichis son unas mandonas — murmura Kiba por lo bajo, obedeciendo a su amiga.

La muchacha sonríe con inocencia.

— Y, si te portas bien, quizás luego podría darte un baño…

— Ya sabía yo que a ti te gustaba bien sucio y asqueros… ¡QUE DEJES DE GOLPEARME!


End file.
